1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of repairing a cylinder head of a water cooling type internal combustion engine, in particular, to a method of repairing a broken portion within the cylinder head located between a cooling water passage and the combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water cooling type internal combustion engine usually has cooling water passages formed within a cylinder head which defines in itself a combustion chamber for the engine. It has been found that cracks, other damage and even broken portions within the cylinder head between the cooling water passage and the combustion chamber will occur after a long-period use of such internal combustion engine.
It is desirable to repair, rather than replace, damaged or broken portions. However, to make repair of the broken portions of a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine a viable option, it is required that the repairing process be accomplished easily, at a low cost and that a damaged cylinder head be restored to its original state and provide its predetermined performance after repairing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful method of repairing a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, so as to satisfy and meet the above requirements.